Let the Music Do the Talkin' Part 1
by YummyFoods
Summary: Part 1 of a collection. Oneshot based off two lines of Aerosmith's song "Walk This Way." Cas is a loveless teenager until his friend Dean clues him in. Cas is sure he'll either get arrested or laid for taking Dean's advice. Probably arrested.


**A/N:** Hello there! Aerosmith is my favorite band and today I got the idea that it might be kinda cool to make little one shots out of a couple lines from their songs! I'm not sure that this is a song fic. I've never written one before. Because I plan to have all the characters, plots, genres and ratings vary so much, it wouldn't really work for me to conglomerate all of these right now, so this and the other ones I'm working on will all be separate stories, but the title will have Pt. 2, 3, etc.

**Main characters:** Castiel and Anna

**Minor characters:** Dean, Sam, Gabriel

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Song: **"Walk This Way" by Aerosmith from their 1975 album _Toys in the Attic._

**Summary:** AU. Castiel hates high school and has harbored a crush on his next-door neighbor's daughter Anna since childhood, but has been too shy to do anything about it. His best friends, Dean, Sam and Gabriel, give him a forceful shove in the right direction.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing herewithin. The title of this story, "Let the Music Do the Talkin'" is the title of a song owned by Aerosmith, as is the title of this chapter, "Walk This Way." The lyrics within are from Aerosmith's song "Walk This Way" and Supernatural owns all characters mentioned.

* * *

><p><em>"I was a high school loser, never made it with the ladies 'til the boys told me somethin' amiss. <em>

_And then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor so I gave her just a little kiss, like this..."_

_Only seven more days, only seven more days, just seven more days..._

This countdown had been Castiel Novak's mantra for a little over two years now, and as he watched the days go by and the numbers diminish, he grew infinitesimally happier at the prospect that he would be able to leave the tortuous building that was called Illini West High School, never to return.

To say that he disliked high school would be an understatement. The coursework of even the toughest classes lacked any and all challenge, the teachers were getting paid to sit at their desks and play solitaire while they made the students learn by themselves. They watched absentmindedly as the juveniles, unwilling to use their brains in any way, shut their books and began to occupy their time with other toys.

Castiel was one of those distractions for most students.

He had never truly understood why it was that he was always the target for the teenagers' cruel pranks and harsh attacks, both verbal and physical. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he had always been rather gifted academically, or maybe because he was a quiet, self-contained boy naturally. Either way, there was something about him that lit up a bright, "I'm vulnerable. Please come bully me" sign over his head that was perpetually on. Over the years the bullying had become so commonplace that he had created a switch inside himself, and whenever someone decided to shove him against a locker or tear his notebooks in half, he flicked it and Castiel Novak shut down completely. He felt nothing, said nothing, did nothing while this switch was flipped, and once the aggressor was gone, he would turn that switch off, collect himself, and return to what he had been doing before he had been so rudely interrupted.

Most would say that it wasn't a healthy thing to do, to repress one's emotions so strongly like that, but Castiel figured that it was wiser to control himself than to sink to their level and retaliate.

The bell clamored through the halls at 11:50, heralding the end of physics and the beginning of lunch hour. Castiel calmly collected his things, stowed them away in his satchel, and went to his locker, silently praying that no one would be waiting there to ambush him.

A smile cracked through his rock-solid facade for the first time that day as he got closer to his destination and he saw who was there waiting for him. He walked a bit quicker.

It was safe to say that Castiel had no friends in high school. He hated no one, not even the vilest of his transgressors, but looked to everyone there with unbiased indifference. He saw no point in casting disdain on the children who were quite obviously so troubled and insecure that they needed to try to make other people feel the same.

However, up to two years ago, he had had three friends here whom he had cherished more than anyone else. They had graduated at the end of Castiel's sophomore year and all had left for prestigious universities to undertake undoubtedly difficult majors. They would succeed without fail, knowing all of them. There was Dean Winchester, the star quarterback that had won the high school state championships during all four years of his stay. He had landed a full scholarship at Georgetown University in the capitol.

Then there was his twin brother (who looked nothing like Dean in any way—they had always found it rather humorous), Sam. To look at the brothers, one would assume naturally that it was Sam who had been the football star judging by his Sasquatch-esque build, but the truth couldn't have been any more different. Sam had instead been the star of nearly all academic clubs the school offered, from Mathletes to Scholastic Bowl to Future Business Leaders of America. It had come as no surprise when Stanford had sent him a scholarship early into his senior year, before he had even applied.

Last but certainly not least, was Gabriel Wesson. Though he was the shortest of the group, he had the largest personality of all of them. He could have been just as good of a student as Castiel or Sam, but he had instead chose to put all his work into becoming the most well-known kid in the entire county, and he had pulled it off with all the flying colors that only he could. Even now he was trying to bat away an entire horde of students desperately trying to get his attention. His flamboyant personality coupled with his penchant for creating masterpieces of hyperbole in seconds and ability to make an entire room light up with laughter had made him a flawless actor, and he was currently enrolled in a top notch acting academy not far from Stanford.

Castiel hoped that he would be able to live up to his friends' achievements, though he had his doubts.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed, clapping his friend in a brief hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, unable to keep the happiness out of his voice as he took turns hugging all of them. It had been months since he had last seen any of them.

"College gets out earlier than high school," Sam grinned. "Besides, did you really think we were going to miss your graduation?"

Castiel's heart warmed and melted in his chest as he realized in a great wave just how wonderful his friends were and just how incredibly much he had missed them.

Quickly he shoved his bag into his locker and followed them out to the parking lot where Dean's baby was waiting. The dark-haired Winchester's eyes were like a hawk's as he glared at the growing group of people gathered around the car, staring at it in amazement and adoration.

One boy reached out to touch the gleaming black of the hood and Dean barked, "Touch it and you'll eat your meals out of a straw for life!"

The kid jumped away as if bitten, eyes wide in complete fear and the crowd swiftly dissipated, nobody wanting to get caught up in the maelstrom that was Dean's fury. Dean Winchester and his obsession with his '67 Impala was a _legend_ whispered through the halls of Illini West. Hell, Ron Elwood was going through counseling after he had been caught trying to jimmy the door open one night, and that had been three years ago.

The four piled into the car, Sam and Gabriel in the back while Dean and Cas took shotgun. It wasn't long before they wound up back at Castiel's house, catching up and laughing and carrying on the whole way. Castiel was just about the get out of the car when he froze, his eyes glued to the visage of perfection a mere fence away from him.

A young woman one year Castiel's senior had just came out of the small but quaint yellow house that neighbored Castiel's own. Her long red hair hung down in slightly wavy locks that danced at her waist with each movement, the rich color of her hair sharply contrasting her pale, delicate features. It seemed as though she were made of fine china, yet she moved with a grace unparalleled. Today she was wearing a simple white blouse that buttoned down the front and the top three were left undone, letting the sun warm the soft flesh of her cleavage. The flowing navy blue skirt she wore fell to a few inches above her knees, making some of the the creamy skin of her thighs just visible. She looked up at the sound of the Impala's distinct rumble and her pale blue eyes met his instantly. The smile that graced her lips was nothing short of angelic.

Castiel swallowed.

"Hi, Castiel," Anna Milton said warmly, seemingly paying no mind to any of the other, much more popular and awesome guys with him.

"H-hi," he managed, his face probably already burning with blush.

"Grabbing lunch?" she asked.

"Yep," was his simple reply. Castiel usually prided himself on his eloquence, but it never failed that whenever he was around Anna, all his words left him in one great rush, leaving him to bumble around and trip on his own words. She probably thought he deserved to be made fun of.

When it became apparent that Cas wasn't going to say anything else, Anna scuffed her feet on the ground awkwardly and said, "Well...I guess I'll see you later."

He winced inwardly. Why did he have to be such an idiot around her when she was so perfect? Not trusting his tongue to operate properly, he threw his hand up in a goodbye and followed his friends into his house.

"Cas, when are you going to hook up with her?" Dean asked, letting himself in the fridge as if it were his own.

"What, you mean Anna?"

Gabriel fixed his younger friend with a smirk. "Helen Keller could see that you have a thing for her and she most definitely has a thing for you."

"That's highly improbable," Castiel attempted to brush off. "We're neighbors. She was just being polite and saying hello."

"Well even if that's true, you should go _make_ her want to have a thing for you," Dean said, emerging from the fridge with leftover burgers and condiments.

"Yeah!" Sam exclaimed. "Show her that you like her and I'm sure she'll be head over heels for you."

Castiel fixed his friends with a patronizing look and continued to do so until he was startled out of it when Dean chucked a grape at him. It bounced off his temple and onto the the tile floor mutely.

"Go make out with her," Dean said, as blandly as if he were talking about the stocks.

His younger friend sputtered indignantly and the boys found it hard not to laugh at just how ruffled up their steadfastly _un_ruffled friend had suddenly become.

Sam gave Castiel a soothing smile. "Look, I'm not one to agree with my brother usually, but...I think he's right for once. Go over there and show her what's what, y'know?"

"Yeah. Go stroke her kitty," Gabriel concurred, sipping at his strawberry soda.

Castiel looked scandalized.

Dean patted him on the shoulder gruffly and said around an overly-full mouth, "Just knock on the door, and when she answers it, kiss her. She'll love it."

"Use your tongue. But don't write out the alphabet in cursive. It's not as good as people think."

"Yeah. And nip at her lip a bit. Girls dig that."

The highschooler looked to his friends in utter disbelief. "Guys, I can't just walk up there and start necking with her. She'll freak."

"No, she'll _love it. _Take it from me, the ladies eat that shit up." Dean threw him what was supposed to be a winning smile, but the win got lost somewhere in the mass of hamburger in his face.

"It's hard to argue with that logic when it's coming from the epitome of attractiveness," said Cas, doing his best to keep his pinprick of a smile from ruining his sarcasm.

Dean gave him the finger.

"C'mon, man," Gabe cajoled. "You won't regret it—trust me."

Except for that one time Gabriel had attempted to convince him back in middle school that eating live earthworms could cure the common cold, never before had Castiel doubted the advice of his friends so deeply. But all three of them were on board, and unlike all the other kids at school, they really did have his best interests in heart. They would never want him to do something that would be less than beneficial. And they _did _have more experience than he did when it came to the opposite sex. Well, Dean did at least. He had made it a point to sleep with every one of the cheerleaders at Illini West before he graduated, and he still liked to brag about his success. Castiel found it hard to believe that his habits had died down once he went away to college. And while Sam and Gabriel hadn't ever had much experience with women, they seemed to have plenty of practice with each other. They had been officially dating for only a year, but things had gone on between them secretly for years before that. The two had only come out to him and Dean about it last summer.

Anyways, though, they all seemed to think that going over to Anna's and barraging her with his tongue and lips was a good idea, even though Castiel couldn't see a shred of sense in the whole thing.

"You guys are serious?" he asked quietly.

"As can be," Gabriel grinned. "You've gotta get laid sometime soon or you're going to explode with angst and sexual tension."

Cas shot his friend a scowl as he thought it over once more. There were several different foreseeable outcomes. First, he could be completely rejected by her and the cops could get involved. Second, he could go and she would love it and maybe he could finally get a girlfriend. Third, her parents would open the door and then he'd have to find some sort of excuse for coming over. And fourth, he could choose not to go and just eat lunch with his friends and always wonder , "What if?".

Castiel had never liked to wonder. He liked to _know._

Before he knew it, his feet were propelling him out the door seemingly of their own accord. "If this doesn't work," he said over his shoulder, "I'll kill you guys."

He was walking across the lawn and to her door, his fists clenched at his side as he tried his hardest not to succumb to his nerves and run back to the safety of his home. He played the scene out in his mind. He would knock on the door, she would answer, and he would kiss her right then and there. And from there, things would go as they should.

Castiel hoped that they would work out in his favor.

He raised a sweaty hand and knocked on the door twice, all the while sincerely hoping he didn't look as dorky and awkward as he felt.

He could hear her footsteps as she came down the stairs and towards the door and as they came closer to the door he felt his heart beat exponentially faster.

_I may have a heart attack before she even opens this door,_ he thought distantly.

But no life-threatening cardiovascular events took place in the next few seconds and he watched with trepidation as the brass doorknob turned slowly—way too slowly for his liking.

And then there she was in all her wonderful glory. Her blue eyes widened in surprise and her eyebrows arched delicately, but there was a warm, pleased smile on her face.

This was it—it was now or never. If he couldn't work up the courage now, he would never be able to again.

Anna had just begun to say his name in greeting when he stepped forward, swiftly closing the minimal gap between them. His hands found her waist and suddenly he was closer to her than he had ever been to any woman. Their lips met and the unwarranted contact made Anna gasp into his mouth, his name dying on her lips. Castiel pressed up against her and was swept away by the warmth of her slender body. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and gasped into the kiss when her tongue suddenly rubbed up against his own and she melting into him, like butter on a sizzling griddle.

A hunger unlike anything he had ever known erupted inside him. It was a warm, heady sensation and Castiel found himself craving this delectable mesh of their bodies, hungering for more friction and desperately desiring for this never to end. He tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, shivering when he felt her hands glide up the sides of his jeans and under his t-shirt, her fingernails leaving trails of tingling pleasure zinging through his system. Anna let out a soft sound as beautiful as an angel's voice when he lost a hand in her hair and tugged gently on the red locks, nipping at her tongue.

They broke away suddenly, both panting and trying futilely to regain their breath. Chest still heaving in a way Castiel found incredibly attractive, Anna grabbed him by the hand, her blue eyes darkened with lust as she fixed him with a half-lidded gaze that had Cas seeing stars.

"Walk this way," she purred, dragging him into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So...did you like it? I hope you did. I'm not sure when I'll be updating next, but hopefully it should be soon. Tell me what you think in a review and I'll love you forever! And if you have a suggestion for what my next song should be (It's got to be Aerosmith though), tell me in a review and I'll get right on it!

I'm not really a Cas/Anna fan, but Anna just seemed to have the right sort of personality for this.

I'm done rambling. Leave a review if you're interested-it helps me want to write! Keep on keepin' on! Add me or something if you're interested in reading more of my work, since I'm sure I won't write any more Cas/Anna.

]:D


End file.
